1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of controlling a display device, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a display device, a wearable display device having a function of displaying sentences is known (see JP-A-2014-56217). The device disclosed in JP-A-2014-56217 changes display attributes such as the font size or the color of characters of some characters or words in sentence data such that a user can easily grasp the contents of displayed sentence data.
In the device disclosed in JP-A-2014-56217, the display attributes are changed corresponding to the contents of information to be displayed. In this manner, a technique of controlling an output in correspondence with information to be displayed has been suggested, but a technique of controlling an output of information in correspondence with the external circumstances of a device or a user using the device has not been suggested in the related art.